Quest for the Past
by IceByrd67
Summary: Jeff Hardy’s best friend moved to Tokyo when they were children. He promised that when he becomes a WWF Superstar, he would go to Japan and find her. FINISHED
1. 1

Summary:  
  
Jeff Hardy's best friend moved to Tokyo when they were children. 17 years later, Jeff is still trying to keep his end of a promise he made with her on the day she left. He promised that when he becomes a WWF Superstar, he would go to Japan and find her. Will he be able to come through?  
  
( Story is told in different character perspectives  
  
(I don't know any of the WWF, WCW, or ECW characters/wrestlers, or their families  
  
(The Sailor Moon characters in the story are not sailor scouts and the cats don't talk. I only use their civilian selves in my story. I don't known them, someone else does. I'm only borrowing them.  
  
(Chiba-Usa is not from the past but is Usagi's cousin in this story.  
  
(Everyone else is my mind's creation  
  
(This is a fictional story. There is no truth in them. It is not Reality! It is only a part of my Brain, Mind, Heart, and Soul.  
  
(Anything with "*" next to it, is indicating what is going on.  
  
(*~*~*~* Means there is break in scenes.  
  
1.1 Quest for the Past  
  
1.2 *Flash Back to 1984 Cameron, NC (Jeff's view)  
  
"Jeffy I don't want to leave." 6 year old, Jacy Adams said throwing her black hair out of her eyes.  
  
"I don't want you to go either. You're my best friend!" Jeff Hardy, age 7, said.  
  
"Promise me we'll always be friends." Jacy begged.  
  
"I promise! We will be friends forever!" I replied.  
  
"Jacelyn! Its time to go!" Jacy's mother called for her. "Come on! The airplane won't wait for us."  
  
Jacy looked at me and burst into tears. She threw herself into my arms for one last hug and turned and ran to her mom's car.  
  
I yelled after her, "Don't worry! When I'm a wrestler, I'll go to Tokyo and look for you! I promise! We'll see each other again!" Jacy jumped into the car and her mother drove away.  
  
2 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3 *Present time Cameron, NC  
  
"Jeff? Hey! Jeff! Earth to Jeff!"  
  
"Huh?" I said, pulling myself out of painful memories.  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt Hardy asked his younger brother.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking about stuff."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Promises, friends, stuff."  
  
"Promises? Friends? Is this about Jacelyn?"  
  
"Umm… yeah. Actually."  
  
"Jeff, that was a long time ago. You should let that go. That's all you've been thinking about. Jacy this, Jacy that. She probably doesn't remember you. It was over a decade ago."  
  
"But you don't get it, Matt. I promised her. I told her if I were ever to become a wrestler I would go find her."  
  
"Jeff, you don't even know where to start! She might not even be back here in America."  
  
"She's in Tokyo."  
  
"How do you know that? Huh, Jeff? What if she moved? Huh?"  
  
"Matt! I don't care! I promised her we would she each other again and we will! I'll find her!" I got up and left the room. On my way out I ran into Amy "Lita" Dumas.  
  
"Hi Jeff. Going somewhere?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a bit."  
  
It's a beautiful night .I thought to myself, as I walked across my flaming, front yard. I wish I were home more often. Then I could always see the stars here in Cameron. But then again, I would never give up wrestling. I finally get to fulfill my dream. I've been in the business for years now and I still can't get enough of it. I wonder where Jacy is. Why haven't she tried to contact me? I haven't seen her since that day and yet she is the only thing I can think of. Why? 


	2. 2

*Flash Back to1985 Tokyo (Akiko's view)  
  
"Mom!" I yelled as our car spun towards a tree. A drunk driver had just hit us. Glass broke all around us and my head slammed into the dashboard and I blacked out.  
  
I woke up the next morning, cold, alone and in a hospital bed.  
  
"What happened?" I asked the first person I saw. I couldn't remember anything. Only that there was an accident.  
  
"You were in an accident." The nurse told me as she sat down on my bed. She took my hand and sighed. "You were hurt badly."  
  
"I was? Where am I? Who are you?"  
  
"Gomen, little one."  
  
"Why are you sorry?"  
  
"You are in a hospital and I am a nurse. I wish I could tell you why I am sorry, but I can't. Only a doctor can."  
  
"Will you go get a doctor for me?"  
  
"Of course." The nice lady got up and left. I started crying because I couldn't remember anything at all.  
  
"Why are you crying?" A little voice said to me. I looked up to see a girl about the same age as me. She had funny hair put up in 2 meatballs with hair coming out of them.  
  
"Because I can't remember anything."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know! No one will tell me."  
  
"I'm sorry. My name is Tsukino Usagi. What's yours?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't remember." I said, sobbing louder.  
  
"We'll just have to give you one. Lets see… what would be a pretty name for you? I know! We'll call you 'Akiko'"  
  
"What does that mean?" I asked, curious at why she would give me such a name.  
  
"It means 'bright light'. Isn't that pretty? It's perfect for you."  
  
"Why is it perfect?"  
  
"Because I'm sure your smile is like a bright light!" I grinned to this. "It is! What a pretty light!" Usagi said. Just than the doctor came in.  
  
"Usagi-chan, your mother is looking for you. You should go to her."  
  
"Yes, Sensei. Will you let Ami-chan come see me tomorrow?"  
  
"We'll see, Usagi."  
  
"Okay. Bye-bye Aki-chan!"  
  
"Bye Usagi-chan" Usagi skipped out of my room. I looked up at the doctor.  
  
"You remember your name?" Mizuno-sensei asked.  
  
"No. Akiko is the name Usagi-chan gave me. She said it described my smile."  
  
"It does, little one."  
  
"Will you tell me why the nurse was so sad? And why don't I remember anything before the accident?"  
  
"You don't remember anything because you hit your head in the accident. You have what is called 'amnesia'. You won't remember anything before you hit your head."  
  
"Oh… will I ever remember?"  
  
"Maybe. It depends. Sometimes you do. Sometimes you do. Do you know how old you are?"  
  
"I don't know. Why was the nurse sorry?"  
  
Sensei sighed. "She was sorry because your mommy died."  
  
"Mommy died?" I started to cry, even though I didn't know who this 'mommy' person was.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sensei said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Tokyo, Japan Present time  
  
"Aki-chan! Stop daydreaming! You really should be studying!" Mizuno Ami yelled at me.  
  
"But Ami…I don't want to study! We study all the time! Besides, my presence is demanded in the ring!" I replied getting up.  
  
16 years have past since that day. All I have of my past is a few pictures and a teddy bear. I never found out my birth name, as that was lost in the fiery crash, as well as anything else that would have helped me find my past. Most of my pictures were of my mother and me when I was an infant. On the back of one, there were the words, My Baby. Born April 18, 1978. So I know my birth date. The one picture that is most intriguing to me is one of myself and a blond boy with multi-colored eyes, standing in front of a sign, reading Welcome to Cameron, North Carolina. On the back, a child's scribbles read me and my Best Frind, Jeffy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the years past, none other than Usagi's family adopted me. Usagi and I became the best of friends, though we were so different. Usagi is somewhat of a klutz, but I suppose it's in her blond nature. She loves bunnies, anime, and other things that teenage girls like, even though we are both 23 years old. I am extremely graceful and agile. I like panthers, dragons, wrestling, and extreme sports. I am about 3 months older than she is. She would be considered prep and I, a Goth. I am training as a wrestler and even have a contract with a local federation that has many of their own go on into the World Wrestling Federation. Usagi is planning her wedding to boyfriend of 9 years. She and Mamoru are so in love, that I envy them. The longest relationship I have ever had was about 6 months. Usagi and I wear our hair the same and even share a circle of friends. There is Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Mamoru, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and little cousin, Chibi-Usa. Usagi is closer to the girls closer to our age (Ami, Rei, Mina, and Mako) and, of course, Mamoru. I, however and closer to the older girls (Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru) and Hotaru, who considers Michiru and Setsuna as her mothers and Hotaru as her papa. I am also close to Chibi-Usa, but Usagi finds her to be an annoyance. Mainly because Chibi has the same name as Usagi and likes to copy her.  
  
Ami is studying to be a doctor like her mother, and Ami studies as something to do in her free time. She has a boyfriend named Ryo.  
  
Rei is a Shinto priestess at the Cherry Hill Temple. Her husband's name is Yuuichirou. He is a rock star who works in the temple during his free time. Together they have twins named Yori and Mika, both beautiful little girls.  
  
Mako-chan lives with her friend and fellow chef, Shinozaki, whom she claims looks just like her old boyfriend.  
  
Minako fulfilled her dream of becoming an actress and stars in major motion pictures. Young men constantly surround her.  
  
Setsuna lives with Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru. She is a fashion designer, made famous by Yuuichirou, Michiru, Haruka, and Minako.  
  
Haruka and Michiru finally came out of the closet and are happily married. Together they adopted Hotaru. Michiru is a famous violinist and painter and Haruka races motorcycles and cars for a living.  
  
Hotaru is a freshman at the University of Tokyo. She is majoring in Medicine.  
  
Chibi-Usa is enjoying her last year in high school as a cheerleader. She wants to go to University of New York.  
  
  
  
I walked over to my closet, the only part of the room I don't share with Ami in our very small apartment. I pull out my outfit for the day. It has to be a good one because I need it to show off my physique to impress the recruiter from the WWF. Word is that they are looking for an extreme female wrestler, to play Jeff Hardy's manager and girlfriend. I hope it get the spot. I really need it. I pull out my new shirt that Setsuna. It is a silvery-black tank top with black fishnet as sleeves. The fishnet hooks onto my thumbs on each hand. There is a little fishnet across my chest. The tank top ends about 3 inches under my breasts. I decide that I would wear my baggy, black jeans rather than my leather pants. It is hard to do my 'Star Flip', a move patented by yours truly in the leather pants. The Star Flip is a move where I do half a backflip and wrap my legs around their shoulders. I then reverse the flip and throw them over me, landing on their chest. I put my clothes in my bag and put the rest of my gear in there as well, placing my combat boots in last. I pick up the black bag and my leather trench coat.  
  
"Bye Ami. You'll come see my match right?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Great! Everyone is back in town and they all promised to come. This match is really important to me. I need all of you there to watch and support me."  
  
"Okay. I'll bring Ryo along."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later, Ami-chan."  
  
"Bye, Akiko." 


	3. 3

1 *Matt's view  
  
"Where is that boy? He's been out for over 6 hours!" I yelled, scared and wishing Jeff would just come home. I didn't mean to yell at him. He was just off chasing yet another stupid dream! But if his dream of finding his best friend stupid, then ours, as children to be wrestlers must have been too.  
  
"Matt, honey. Calm down…its okay. Jeff's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Amy said, giving me a massage. She leaned down and gave me a little kiss. "He's probably off thinking or worrying who his new on-screen 'girlfriend' is gonna be. Did you know Vince has scouts everywhere? Mexico, Japan, Ohio, Iowa, Canada, and even England."  
  
"Yeah… I know. Vince wants this chic to be perfect and unique like Jeff. She's gonna be hard to find. Vince narrowed the list down to a few girls and he's having Shawn Michaels check them all out. Today, Shawn goes to see the last girl on the list and I think she's in Tokyo. Vince is letting Shawn do all the picking. I hope he chooses one that is level-headed."  
  
"Yeah. Last thing we need is a stuck-up snot up our asses." Suddenly the front door opened and I jumped up.  
  
"Jeff? Is that you?" I asked.  
  
"Huh? Yeah. I'm gonna go to bed. I'm tired."  
  
"Night, Jeff." Amy said. "I'm gonna go to bed too."  
  
"Night Ames."  
  
I got up and followed the two up the stairs. I stopped by Jeff's room where he was pulling of his shirt.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you about Jacy."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"What were you doing all night?"  
  
"Sitting in the woods. I was doing some major thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Jacy. My new on screen girl. Tokyo. When Vince will give me time off to go look for Jacelyn."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Get some sleep, okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Night Matt." Jeff said to me, flopping onto his bed. "Turn off the lights, will ya?" I reached over and flipped them off. Jeff turned on his radio and rolled over. I closed his door and headed to the room I was sharing with Amy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 *Akiko's View  
  
I walked in the women's dressing room and left my stuff onto the floor and headed to my boss's office.  
  
"Mr. Yamato?" I said, sticking my head in.  
  
"Yes, Aki-kun?"  
  
"Do I have a match tonight?"  
  
"Yes, against Angel."  
  
"Angel? I haven't fought her in awhile. Thank-you, Yamato-sama."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I left his room to search for Norina "Angel" Andiron. I found her sitting in a room, surrounded by the male wrestlers.  
  
"Norina? Want to put our match together for later?"  
  
"Sure thing, princess." She replied, getting up. She followed me back to the dressing room. Anthy handed me our outline for the match as we stepped through the door. We sat down to look through it.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"We still have about 2 ½ hours before the start of the show."  
  
"Okay." I ripped open the envelope. "He didn't give us a lot of have- to's."  
  
"Good. Hey, you win."  
  
"Really?" I said, looking over her shoulder at it. "Wicked cool." We spent the next hour putting the match together.  
  
"This is gonna be a great match. I'd love to stay and chat more, only I'm need in wardrobe. They finally finished that outfit that I wanted made. I'm wearing it later. What are you wearing?"  
  
"It's a surprise. Never seen before. I just got it yesterday. It's very Eclipse-ish"  
  
"Okay, well I'll see you in the ring." She said, leaving the room. I pulled out my outfit and changed. I stretched and warmed up for the match. Half an hour before the start of the show, I put my trench coat on and headed out to the audience. There I spotted Shawn Michaels.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mr. Michaels? I'm Akiko, or 'Eclipse'. This is going to sound very unprofessional, but could I please have your autograph?" I asked him in my perfect English.  
  
"Of course." He said, chuckling. "As long as you don't start jumping up and down, squealing."  
  
"I would never do that. I'm not the squealing type. It actually annoys me."  
  
"Ah, a girl after my heart."  
  
"I'm sorry to cut this conversation short but I have to go warm-up for my match."  
  
"Yes, you should. I'll be watching you."  
  
"Thank-you. I am very honored to have you think my match is worthy enough to be viewed by a great man like yourself, Mr. Michaels."  
  
"Don't call me that. Call me Shawn. And I am the honored one"  
  
"Thank you, Shawn-sensei." I turned and went back stage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And now, introducing the next match, coming down the ring is Angel! Weighing in at 118 lbs. from London, England! And her opponent, weighing in at 121 lbs., from Tokyo, Eclipse!" I bounced down to the ring, with my music blaring in the speakers. "CLICK CLICK BOOM!" The lyrics went. I jumped into the ring and struck my ritual pose, with one hand above my head, palm up, 2-finger gun, and my other arm wrapped around my midsection. My legs together.  
  
The match starts with Angel talking mess. I ignore her and turn my back to her; she gets mad and slaps me. From there the match explodes, kicks and punches are thrown. Angel is winning and goes to the top rope to hit her Solarsault, which is like a moonsault only with a twist. I move out of the way and she hits the mat. I hit her with a DDT and as she gets up afterwards, I hit her with a Star Flip. I cover her and win the match, 1-2- 3.  
  
"And the winner, with a three-count, Eclipse!" The ring announcer said. I strike my pose again and leave the ring.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was a great show!" Rei said as we talked after the show. I had to stay along with the other wrestlers because Mr. Yamato said he needed to talk to us. It was getting really late. I yawned in reply to Rei.  
  
"Where are the kids, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked.  
  
"At home. I got Naru to watch them."  
  
"How great! You should get out more often. Those kids just drain you of your energy." Mako exclaimed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey! Wrestlers!" Yamato-sensei yelled, stepping into the ring. "This is Mr. Shawn Michaels from the WWF. He has an announcement to make." Yamato said, pointing to the man next to him.  
  
"As you all know, I'm from the WWF, and I am here scouting. I have seen wrestlers from all over the world, and I think I have found the perfect one here. First, I would like to tell you what all I was looking for in the wrestler I was searching for. First off, I was looking for a female wrestler, someone with extreme qualities. A good wrestler that won't require much training. Someone who can work the crowds. Someone who can wrestle along side with the Hardy Boyz and Lita." Those 4 words were enough to get all the wrestlers cheering. Shawn waited for everyone to be quiet and then he continued. "Like I was saying, I found the perfect girl here. So if you will, Tsukino Akiko, please come to the ring and accept these plane tickets to be flown in to se the head honcho himself. He will give you your contract and everything."  
  
I just sat there stunned. I couldn't believe it, me, a WWF Diva! 


	4. 4

1 *Jeff's view  
  
'BRINNNGGGG!' "Huh?" I said, sitting up. I looked at my clock, 5:52 AM. Who in the world is calling at this time? "Hello?"  
  
"Jeff?" A familiar voice said.  
  
"Mr. McMahon?"  
  
"Sure is! We found your girl. She's real pretty. I'm flying her in two nights. She'll be here by Saturday. You had better be in New York by Friday." CLICK! Vince hung up. I rubbed my eyes and got up. I can't sleep now. Might as well get up and do something.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who was that?" Matt asked, sticking his head out of the door.  
  
"Vince. He found the girl. We have to be in New York by Friday. She'll be here by Saturday."  
  
"That's great. Friday is in two days and it takes us two days to get to New York in the cars"  
  
"Yeah. We've got to leave tonight. It's 6 o'clock. You should wake up Amy. We'll go get some food, go shopping for stuff to take on the road. We'll pack, have dinner with Pops and head out."  
  
"Alright. I'll go get Amy. Get changed Jeff."  
  
"Okay" I replied and headed back into my room. I pulled out a T-shirt and some jeans. I really didn't feel like doing anything. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail. I headed to my living room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi Jeff." Amy said, sitting down next to me. She yawned. "Where's Liger?"  
  
"In my room." Liger is my dog. I like animals; I have an iguana and a prairie dog, too.  
  
"You gonna take him with us?"  
  
"Nah, I'm gonna leave him with Pops."  
  
"What about Zeus?" Zeus is my iguana.  
  
"Pops. I'm taking Witty with us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I want to take one of them with me, and most hotels won't mind a small animal in their rooms."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, I'm ready." Matt said, walking in the room. We got up and piled ourselves into my Corvette. We ate at a local diner and finished at about 8. We decided that we would pack and go ahead and go. We would stop in Raleigh to get supplies and eat somewhere in between. We got home and we loaded up our cars. It would be a good few weeks before we would be back here in Cameron. I put Liger, Zeus, and Witty in the car and we all headed to Pops' house. Later we left for New York at about three PM.  
  
2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3  
  
4 *Akiko's view  
  
"You did it, Aki-chan. You finally did it." Usagi said as we sat there that morning, packing my things. All the girls came over and were throwing me a 'Packing-up/Going Away/Congratulations' party.  
  
"You need an English name!" Mina-chan suddenly said. "I mean, I have an American name. I use 'Mina'. Yuuichirou uses 'Chad'. Setsuna uses 'Trista', Haruka 'Amara', and Michiru uses 'Michelle'. All of us who have gone to America have them, even Mamoru. He uses 'Darien'. You need one."  
  
"We all do!" Ami added. "It will be fun! I will be 'Amy'."  
  
"I'll be 'Raye'."  
  
"I want to be 'Serenity'!" Usagi yelled. "But call me 'Serena'."  
  
"I want to be 'Serenity', too." Chibi-Usa added. "But call me 'Rini'."  
  
"I'll be Lita." Mako-chan chimed in.  
  
"I'll stay 'Hotaru'. I really like my name. What about you, Aki-senpai?"  
  
"In one of my pictures, I am wearing a shirt that says 'Jacelyn'. That is what I will be called." I said carefully.  
  
"Why?" Michelle asked me.  
  
"It just feels right. Like my name is supposed to be Jacy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay." Trista said. "Its time for PRESENTS! Here's mine." She said, handing me an ENORMOUS box. Inside was a large collection of clothes, all made for me. "I knew you would get the spot, so I started making you clothes for your wrestling. I call it the Akiko line. Much like the line of clothes I did for the other girls, when their dreams came true."  
  
"Thank you, Setsuna-sama! You are the greatest!"  
  
"Here's mine." Amara said, handing me a little box. I unwrapped it to find a set of keys.  
  
"Huh?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Look outside the window. Parking space 3-k." In the parking space was a brand new dirt bike that I had been wanting since I crashed my other one at a race. "I arranged it so you can take it to America with you. You can race and everything. I expect to see you on the tracks."  
  
"Thank you!" I said, giving her a big hug.  
  
"Here." Michelle said giving me a big parcel. Within it was a painting of all of us, our whole group of friends, each dressed and surrounded by an aura that described us all. In the background was a crescent moon. I just looked at her, at a lost of words. "You're welcome, little one." She simply said.  
  
"Open mine!" Ami said, acting like a little schoolgirl again. Before I could get it opened, she blurted, "It's a computer! A laptop, really! Its so that you can always keep in touch with us!"  
  
"Merci, Ami."  
  
"Next is mine." Mina said. "I'm not sure if you will like it but I have one like it and I use it all the time." It was a cell phone that can call anywhere.  
  
"Arigato!"  
  
"Mine is rather useful in the kitchen." Lita said.  
  
"Thank you Mako. I never was real good with recipes. Its nice to have my favorites written down."  
  
"This will protect you at all times." Raye said, handing me a small packet. Inside was a pair of earrings. "I blessed them myself and had the fire bless them too."  
  
"Gracias."  
  
"Mine I made myself." Hotaru said.  
  
"Its all my favorite songs! Thank you, firefly!"  
  
"I got you something to wear when you wrestle." Chibi-Usa said. I found silver circular things inside the packet. "They are hair clips to put in your ondagoes."  
  
"Thank you, Chibi." Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" I said, jumping up. I opened the door and had a kitten stuffed into my face. "Thank you, Darien!" I said, grabbing the precious little thing. It was all black with a crescent moon on its forehead. "I'll call her Neona!"  
  
"You're welcome, little sister." He said, giving me a hug.  
  
"My turn!" Serena announced when everyone sat down. She handed me a small box. I opened it to find a beautiful silver locket. On the front, a crescent moon was carved into it. On the inside, left side, was the words 'For your Quest for the Past ~ Usagi'. On the right side, there was a picture of myself and the boy named Jeff. I looked at Usagi and started to cry. I ran to my sister and gave her a big hug. "Turn around so I can put it on you." She said taking the silver chain from me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before I knew it, it was the next day and I was on a plane with Shawn Michaels and we were headed to New York.  
  
"Where will I be staying?" I asked the man sitting next to me.  
  
"Mr. McMahon has arranged for you an apartment in New York. He knows more about it than I do."  
  
"How will we be able to get all me things when we land?"  
  
"Vince gave orders for your things to be taken to your apartment. Don't worry. I will be supervising the moving of your things. You should get some rest. It will be morning when we reach New York."  
  
"Okay." 


	5. 5

1 *Jeff's view  
  
Here we are. Saturday. In about 2 hours I meet the girl I'm expected to work with for the next year or so.  
  
"Jeff? When do we meet her?"  
  
"When Vince calls for us. I haven't even seen her. All I know is she's supposed to be pretty, she came for Tokyo, she isn't Japanese, and she can talk English."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jeff? Matt?! You boys come on in!" Vince shouted. We walked in and saw Vince sitting there. "Boys, meet your new diva, Jacy." The girl turned around and I gasped.  
  
"Jacy?" I asked in a quiet voice. "Is that you, Jacy Adams?"  
  
"Umm… I think you have me mistaken with someone else." She said in her beautiful voice.  
  
"Umm… Yeah. Sorry about that. You just look like someone I once knew."  
  
"Its okay. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Why don't y'all go find a room and talk. Get to know one another." Vince suggested.  
  
"Sure." Matt said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You hungry?" he asked as we left the office.  
  
"Actually, I am. I haven't ate since yesterday." She said. We past Shawn Michaels and she ran over and gave him a hug. I heard her say, "Thank you, Shawn-sensei. I am in your debt. Thank you for giving me the chance to be a WWF wrestler."  
  
"No problem, Akiko. Oh, here are your keys. Boys," he called to us, "Swing her by WWF New York. Her apartment is above it. Thanks."  
  
She came back over to us and we headed to the parking lot, where Amy was waiting for us.  
  
"Hi!" Amy bellowed. "I'm Amy. Who are you? Are you the new girl? You have funny hair. I like your shirt!"  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked.  
  
"Amy is being herself. Just ignore her." Matt said, getting into the Corvette, with Amy.  
  
"Get in the front." I said to her.  
  
"Okay. Where we going?" She asked in her bubbly voice.  
  
"WWF New York."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I can't believe Vince let you have a room there! He wouldn't even let the Rock stay there." Amy chimed in.  
  
"Well, he said I needed a place to stay and that I could stay there for a while but have to get my own apartment when I become a major Diva."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 *Akiko's view  
  
We reached the building a few minutes later. Amy was bout on my last nerve with all of her gibberish. I couldn't help but notice Jeff's constant stares. We got out of the car and went around the back of the building.  
  
"My bike!" I exclaimed happily. The bike Amara gave me had gotten here safely. I ran over to it and pulled the plastic covering off it.  
  
"I like your bike. It's a new model isn't it?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah! It is. One of my best friends gave it to me before I left Tokyo."  
  
"Isn't that the model that only a pro-racer can order?"  
  
"Yes. My friend is Tenou Haruka. She races for a living."  
  
"I know her! Doesn't she use the name Amara? And she's married to a chick named Michelle?"  
  
"Yeah, that's her."  
  
"She beat Bob Holly at that one race! Remember Matt?" Jeff said, getting very excited.  
  
"Yeah! I remember. Can we go get some food now?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Gomen, Matt-sama."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sorry. I still feel as if I am still in Tokyo."  
  
"Its ok." We went inside where we were greeted by a man.  
  
"Miss Tsukino?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please follow me. Mr. McMahon has instructed me to show you to your room before you eat."  
  
"Okay." I said, following him up a set of stairs. Then we boarded an elevator and went up to the top floor. He led me to a door on the right.  
  
"This whole wing is yours for use. The other side of the floor is used as guest rooms for other wrestlers." He handed me a ring of keys and left. I looked at Jeff and Matt confused. Amy had gone downstairs to get some food. I turned around and opened the door, taking 5 minutes to figure out with key to use. We walked into the room behind the door to find something big enough to be an actual house. On the table in the living room, I found an envelope. It was addressed to me and the instructions were that I had to read the packet before I could eat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You have to read that whole thing before you eat?" Matt asked in distress. I looked at him.  
  
"You guys go ahead and go eat. I'll join you when I'm done reading."  
  
"See ya!" Matt said, leaving the room.  
  
"I'll stay up here with you." Jeff said.  
  
"Okay." Just then I heard mewing. "Neona!" I jumped up and ran to a room to the right of the living room. There was a note taped to the door.  
  
Akiko,  
  
I wasn't sure if you wanted me to leave your cat in the pet carrier, so I let it out in this room. Don't worry, I left a litter box in there with it. Along with some food and water. Have fun. I can't wait to see you in the ring. I'll be watching for you.  
  
Shawn  
  
I opened the door and Neona pounced out. I laughed and caught her. I hand her to Jeff.  
  
"Be useful and hold my cat, will ya?"  
  
"Umm… Sure. Why not?" I sat down and for the next half-hour read about all the rules of living in the building.  
  
"Wow! That was boring."  
  
"Not really." Jeff said. "I have a question."  
  
"Ask away!"  
  
"Why does Shawn call you Akiko?"  
  
"It's my Japanese name. My sister gave it to me. I'm adopted. It's a really long story."  
  
"I've got time. Tell me."  
  
"Well, when I was 7 years old, I was in a car with my birth mother and we were in an accident. My mom was killed, and I was pulled out of the car right before it caught fire. Everything of my past was burned along with my mother's body. I hit my head somewhere in the process and suffered from amnesia. I was in the hospital when I first met my sister and best friend. She came in and tried to cheer me up. She said she named me Akiko because it means 'bright light' and she said it describe my smile. Since then that was my name and I don't remember anything from before that. All I have from then is a teddy bear and a few pictures."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Because if none of that ever happened, I wouldn't be here in the WWF and never would have met my sister, family, and friends."  
  
"Don't you ever wish you could remember?"  
  
"Sometimes. Just to ask a few questions. Such as why I am so fascinated with the name 'Jacelyn'. Or what my real name is. Or who the boy in the picture with me is."  
  
"Picture of a boy?"  
  
"Yes. It's rather personal, otherwise I would show you the picture."  
  
"Its okay. Where did you live in Tokyo?"  
  
"Near Cherry Hill."  
  
"Did you by any chance know a girl named Jacelyn Adams?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"My best friend as a child was named Jacy. She lived next door to me, and when I was 7 and she was 6, her mother moved them across the world to Japan. She told me she would be living across the street from a Cherry Hill Temple."  
  
"I don't remember anything about someone named Jacy. What was her mother's name?"  
  
"Katrina Adams. Why?"  
  
"I thought maybe that would simulate my thoughts. Guess not."  
  
"Why the name Jacy?"  
  
"Well, like I said, I have a fascination with the name and I needed an English name as well as a gimmick name. Vince didn't want me to use Eclipse. He said it sounded too superhero-ish."  
  
"Okay. Why do you wear your hair like that? I mean with the two meatballs?"  
  
"Usagi, my sister, did her hair like this and when I moved in with them, I copied her. And they're called 'ondagoes'. Only her hair is so much longer. Her hair goes down to her knees when it's down. Mine goes down to mid-back when its down."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"23. You?"  
  
"24. What is your favorite color?"  
  
"Silver and black."  
  
"How long have you been wrestling?"  
  
"Since I was 11. It took me two years to convince my mom and dad to enroll me in a school."  
  
"You've been wrestling for over a decade?"  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Are you guys done reading?" Matt's voice suddenly filled the room. "You've been in here for over 2 hours."  
  
"Huh?" Jeff and I said in unison.  
  
"We have?" I asked, baffled.  
  
"Yeah. Jason, Adam, Dwayne, Mark, and the others are here and are asking for you, Jacy."  
  
"Hey, Matt?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To welcome the newbie! DUH!"  
  
"Okay. Go tell them I'll be down in a bit. I'm gonna change first." I got up and started to root around in my boxes.  
  
"I'll stay and wait for her, Matt." Jeff said.  
  
"Whatever, dude."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't find that box!" I yelled in frustration.  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"Its black, with silver stars all over it. It's a cardboard box. Me and little Firefly got bored."  
  
"Little Firefly?" Jeff asked, shifting through my boxes.  
  
"My friend, Hotaru. Her name means 'firefly'."  
  
"Okay. I found it. Well, there are two of them."  
  
"Great!" I opened the top box and started to pull the things that my friends had given me out.  
  
"This is a cool picture!" Jeff said, examining the painting Michelle painted for me.  
  
"Amara's wife painted that for me. Its me and all my friends." I pulled out a black fishnet shirt and a gray tank top. On the tank was the words 'rock star' in teal. I also pulled out my favorite leather pants.  
  
"Who's the girl with the blond ondagoes?"  
  
"My sister, Serena. The little girl with the pink hair is my cousin, Rini." I yelled from the bathroom. "The other Blond is…"  
  
"Mina Aino! She's in that movie with the Rock!"  
  
"Yeah. The girl with the blue hair is Amy. The one with long, black hair is Raye, Priestess at Cherry Hill Temple. The one with short black hair is Firefly. The one with brown hair is Lita. The lady with green hair is Trista." I said, coming out of the bathroom. "And the guy in the Tux is my future Brother-in-law, Darien. You should know the rest of the people."  
  
"Yeah. I do. This is a great painting."  
  
"I know." I said, pulling my boots on. I stood up. "Okay. Ready to go." Jeff looked up.  
  
"Wow… you look great."  
  
"Thanks. Come on. Everyone is waiting for us." I put Neona on my shoulder and took his hand. We went down stairs together. 


	6. 6

1 *Jeff's view  
  
Her hands feel so perfect in mine. She's so pretty. Why am I so drawn to her? I've only known her for a few hours and yet I feel as if I've known her for years.  
  
"Jeff?" Her sweet voice called to me.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What are you thinking about, mi amor?"  
  
"You speak Spanish?"  
  
"Some. You never answered me. What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Just stuff."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There they are! Ladies and gentlemen, the new happy couple, Jeff Hardy and Jacy McMahon!" Chris 'Jericho' Irvine shouted as we entered the room. I immediately went red.  
  
"That's right!" Jacy said, as she turned to look at me. She pulled me close and kissed me. Suddenly she pulled away. "Wait! I'm a McMahon? When did that happen?"  
  
"Yeah!" all the guys cheered for me.  
  
Stephanie pulled my Jacy away and I heard her saying, "We decided to juice things up and make you the adopted McMahon child. Younger than yours truly. Daddy's new Little Princess."  
  
"Umm... Okay. I guess."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jeff! Come dance!" Torrie Wilson yelled across the dance floor where she was dancing with her fiancé, Billy Kidman.  
  
"No thanks… I really don't want to right now."  
  
"Come on, Jeff." Jacy called.  
  
"Fine! I'm coming!"  
  
"Bring me a drink while you're at it!" Jacy screamed. "H2O!" I brought her the drink. As soon as I got out there, Tazz, who was the DJ, decided it would be funny to put a slow song on. It was Creed: My Sacrifice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 Akiko's view  
  
I took a swig of water from the bottle that Jeff handed me. I closed the thing and chunked it towards the wall. My Sacrifice came on over the speakers. I smiled and took Jeff's hands.  
  
"Sorry about that kiss earlier." I said, watching him go red from embarrassment.  
  
"It's okay. I don't mind."  
  
"Are you sure? You were pretty red." I said, messing with him.  
  
"Umm… yeah. I'm sure. I, urg, was just, umm, surprised and, umm, stuff."  
  
"Right…" I said, pulling him in for another kiss. I jerked away, out of breath. He looked at me in surprise. Everyone, that is everyone that wasn't drunk off his or her ass, was staring at us. "I'm sorry…. I really am…" I said, backing away.  
  
2.1.1.1  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I turned and ran up the stairs to my room. I don't know what came over me. I reached my rooms and slammed the door. Downstairs the party went on. I just leaned against the front door, sobbing, wishing I hadn't acted so stupidly.  
  
"Jacy?" I heard Jeff say from behind the door.  
  
"Go away, Jeff. I don't want to talk right now." I said, trying my hardest not to cry. "I said I was sorry."  
  
"Don't be, Jacy. I don't care about any of that. If you hadn't kissed me, I would have kissed you. I just want to know why you're so upset."  
  
"Because."  
  
"Why? Because why?"  
  
"Why do you want to know so bad?"  
  
"Because I do."  
  
"I'm upset because there is something about you that I'm drawn to and I feel as if I know you from my past. That's why. Jeff, just go back to the party and tell everyone that I wasn't feeling good. Tell them I'm tired from the flight."  
  
"That isn't going to explain the kiss." Finally I got fed up with arguing with him. I opened the door kissed him again, grabbed Neona and slammed the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3 *Jeff's view  
  
Three times she's kissed me. Three times I wished she'd kiss me more. I headed back down the stairs.  
  
"Where is she?" Matt asked as I came down the stairs.  
  
"Upstairs. She doesn't want to talk to anyone. Especially not me. She wants me to tell everyone that she was tired and wants to be left alone."  
  
"Tough love. I guess we should send everyone home or something. Let her be alone. We should leave the gifts by her door, that way she can find them easily."  
  
"Yeah. We should get rid of everyone first." I said, heading to the DJ stand that Tazz set up. "Everyone!" I said into the mike. "Jacy was tired from her trip and wants to rest. I think you should all head home or back to your hotels." Surprisingly, everyone listened to me, leaving one by one, telling me to wish her luck.  
  
Amy and Matt stayed behind to help me cleanup the mess left by the others. The place is supposed to be cleaned before the next day's opening or else Vince would have all their asses. We start cleaning, though that was hard because the Chris-es had made a giant mess.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
4 Amy's view  
  
I watched Jeff as I worked and I could sense that something was bothering him and it had to do with the new girl, Jacy. That alone was reason enough for me to distrust her.  
  
"Matt," I said to my boyfriend, pulling him away. "Does something seem to be bothering Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah, but he won't talk about it. I think it has to do with Jacy and his childhood best friend named Jacy. He seems set on believing that they are the same person."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he's still grieving from loosing contact with Jacy when she moved to Tokyo. And this Jacy is from Tokyo. And she looks a little like Jacy Adams."  
  
"I think you should talk to him."  
  
"He won't listen. He doesn't care what I say."  
  
4.1.1.1 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
5  
  
6 *Akiko's View  
  
I looked at my watch. 4:26 AM. I have been sitting here for almost three hours unpacking my things. Three hours have past since that incident with Jeff. During those three hours, I managed to unpack most of my things and my apartment was looking rather lived-in.  
  
I was getting pretty hungry and since I didn't have anything in my kitchen yet, I figured I would head down to the restaurant's kitchen. I made my way downstairs and realized someone had left the lights on in the hallway to the main part of the restaurant. I started towards the kitchen and saw Jeff, sitting in a chair asleep. He looked so sweet and gorgeous. I walked to the kitchen and whipped up a sandwich, eating it real fast. I headed back to where Jeff was sleeping and gently shook him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jeff, sweetie, wake up."  
  
"Huh?" He said, slowly awaking up.  
  
"You shouldn't sleep in a chair. It'll give you a crick." I said, pulling him up. "Come on. You can stay with me tonight."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"About 4:30."  
  
"Its really late."  
  
"I know. What are you still doing here? You should have left with the others."  
  
"I stayed to clean up. I didn't want you to get in trouble." He said, following me to the elevator.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We were silent for the rest of the trip to my rooms. I opened the door and let him in. "Wow. You got the apartment cleaned up real nice."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You've been up the whole time." He said, more like an accusation than a statement.  
  
"I know. I couldn't sleep. But I'm really tired now. We should get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah." He said, walking over to the couch.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Going to sleep."  
  
"On the couch?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
"You'll fall off. Besides, it's not very comfortable. Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked, following me into my room.  
  
"Sleep, duh!" I pushed Neona off the bed and pulled the covers down.  
  
"In the same bed?"  
  
"Jeffy, think we can sleep in the same bed and not have sex." I replied. "What's wrong?" I asked when he didn't answer, or move, or do anything.  
  
"Nothing." He quietly said, getting into bed. I climbed in next to him and pulled the covers over us. I reached over and turned out the lights. While laying there in the dark, he put his arms around me and pulled me close.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up the next morning with a heavy arm around me. At first I couldn't remember where I was and then it hit me. I was in America, living my dream off becoming a WWF diva and Jeff Hardy was in the bed next to me. I just laid there, thinking.  
  
"Its great to wake up in bed next to an angel." Jeff whispered into my ears, startling me.  
  
"Now, you know how I felt when I woke up." I replied sweetly. Jeff rolled on top of me. I laid there with my back to the mattress and Jeff on top of me. We stayed in that position for a while, which seemed like an eternity. He reached down to kiss me, and I panicked. I gently pushed him off of me and got up. He stared at me in disbelief.  
  
"I have to shower and get dressed. I told Stephanie that I would meet her for breakfast and we would go shopping."  
  
"Jacy, I'm sorr…"  
  
"You should get back to your hotel. Matt and Amy are probably worried about you." I said, cutting him off. I grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. I stood there until I heard Jeff leave. I had hurt him pretty badly. I liked Jeff a lot, but I just wasn't ready to start a relationship like he wanted. I didn't want to fall in love and find out I wasn't good enough for the WWF and get sent back and have to break up with him. I just wanted to make sure everything would be okay. 


	7. 7

"I heard about you and Jeff." Stephanie stated as we waited for our breakfasts.  
  
"What did you hear?"  
  
"That after everyone left, Jeff stayed behind."  
  
"He did."  
  
"Ooh! I want details!"  
  
"There are no details. Matt, Amy, and Jeff stayed to clean up. Sometime through, Matt and Amy left. I got hungry at about 4:30 and went downstairs. I found Jeff asleep and offered to share my bed. Nothing happened."  
  
"Nothing at all?"  
  
"Well this morning, but it isn't that great."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We were laying there and he rolled over onto me. We sorta just stayed there and when he leaned down to kiss me, I pushed him away."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I really don't want to get into it."  
  
"Okay. But if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for ya." We sat and talked while we ate and was interrupted by my cell phone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Aki-chan?"  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Yeah! I was just really bored and thinking about you so I thought I would call."  
  
"That is so sweet!" I replied. "Can you excuse me for a bit, Steph?"  
  
"Sure. Take your time. I know what its like to miss friends."  
  
"Thanks." I said, getting up. "Usagi, you don't know how great it is to hear your voice! I miss everyone so much!"  
  
"I've miss you too, Oneechan. I wish you were here. Mamo-chan and I told Daddy about our wedding plans today. Yesterday, your time. Daddy was so mad. You will be coming back for my wedding right?"  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Yeah. Ami wants to say hi to you."  
  
"Akira?"  
  
"Hello, Ami. Genki desu ka?"  
  
"I'm fine. And you?"  
  
"Same here. Ami, can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Could you look up information about a girl named 'Jacy Adams'? Her mother's name was Katrina Adams. She lived across the street from Rei's temple."  
  
"Is there anymore information?"  
  
"Not that I know of. I need to know what happened to her after 1984. She is an American girl. She moved to Tokyo when she was 6."  
  
"You know, you were six when you joined your family."  
  
"I know, Ami. Trust me, I know. Let me talk to Usagi again."  
  
"Okay. Bye Aki-chan."  
  
"Hi again!"  
  
"Hello Usagi. I can't talk long. I just wanted to hear your voice again before I hang up."  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"I have places I need to be."  
  
"Oh. Okay then. I will call you about plans for my wedding."  
  
"Bye, little sister."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Have fun?" Stephanie asked me after our shopping spree. We had promised to meet some guys and go clubbing that night. p  
  
"Yeah. I did. I've never spent so much on one spree."  
  
"Never? That was little compared to the damage Trish and I do. Me and her maxed out 6 cards one time. Got in trouble with Dad afterwards."  
  
"Really? I thought we were bad. I guess I thought wrong."  
  
"Guess so." She said as she opened the door to her hotel room. "It's a little messy. I had trouble finding something this morning."  
  
"Its ok. My apartment is pretty messy right now. I got most of my things unpacked last night while I was thinking. I'm probably never going to be able to find my things when I'm done. The place is so big! It's like a house. Its bigger that my friend's house! And her house is pretty big, considering 4 people live there."  
  
"I know. I've been there. What are you going to wear later?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet."  
  
"It has to be nice because Jeff's gonna be there."  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah. You should wear that skirt you got earlier."  
  
"You mean the leather one?"  
  
"Yeah. With the silver top. The one with the loose front with all the sparkles. You'll look so pretty in it."  
  
"Black with silver? Will that look good?"  
  
"Yeah. What should I wear?"  
  
"Umm. The red tube top and the leather pants would look good. Don't you think the skirt is a little short?" I said, holding the skirt up next to me. It came up to a bit less than mid-thigh on me.  
  
"NO! We should wear the matching trench coats we bought earlier."  
  
"I think I'm gonna wear my old trench coat. It has meaning behind it."  
  
"Okay. I'm gonna wear the boots Hunter bought me last year."  
  
"I'll wear the mid-thigh ones that Trista gave me."  
  
"Mid- thigh?"  
  
"Yeah, with those on and the skirt there would be about 4 or 5 inches of leg showing."  
  
"Cool." She said as we proceeded to get dressed and ready to go out that night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow." Jeff whispered as Steph and I came out of the elevator, where the others were waiting for us. "You look great." He murmured into my ear as he gave me a hug. I was wearing the outfit that Steph had picked out and along with the skirt and boots, were fishnet stockings. My hair was in two ondagoes to mid-back, in them were the clips that Chibi-Usa gave me. I also wore Rei's earrings. Around my neck was Usagi's necklace.  
  
"You look good, Steph." Hunter grunted as he took her hand. "Lets go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Epiphany (a club in New York)  
  
"Two beers!" I shouted at the bartender. The heavy metal music blared from the speakers surrounding the stage as Saliva played on. I looked around as I waited for my beers. Near the stage, Steph and Hunter were dancing along side with Matt and Amy. On the left, we had stuck a bunch of tables together, where everyone was sitting. Jeff sat, looking uncomfortable, as a girl who looked like a slut sat on his lap. He looked at Jay for help, but Jay was just laughing.  
  
"Here! $6.00!" The bartender yelled handing me my beers. I paid him and made my way to the tables.  
  
"Hey, Jeff.' I said, trying to contain my laughter. "Aren't you going to introduce your friend?" I asked, handing him a beer.  
  
"Umm…hey, what's your name?" he asked her.  
  
"Dre!"  
  
"Well, Dre." I said. "It's nice meeting you and all, but you mind getting off my man?"  
  
"He's taken?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Then I don't want him! He's sort of ugly anyway! With that different colored hair!"  
  
"Don't make fun of Brite's hair!"  
  
"I can do what I want! Is he gay or something? All that Purple!"  
  
"I told you not to make fun of Brite's hair!" I screamed, jumping over the table and on to her. I would have beat the crap out of her, but Jeff pulled me away before I had the chance.  
  
"You can have him! He's gay anyway!" She shouted, making for the door.  
  
"He's not! He's about a straight as they come! Trust Me! I know!"  
  
"Jacy! Calm down!" Jeff said, laughing as he pulled me into his lap.  
  
"You should have let me kick her ass!" I said, trying to squirm out of his arms.  
  
"Ouch! Stop moving!"  
  
"Why? I want that beer!" I said, pointing to the table.  
  
"How many have you had?"  
  
"2. Why?"  
  
"Have not!"  
  
"Have too! OoOo! One of my favorite songs!" I yelled as my theme song came on. CLICK CLICK BOOM! "Come and Dance, Jeffy!"  
  
"You did it again!"  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Called me 'Jeffy'"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Jacy used to call me that all the time!"  
  
"SO?" I yelled in reply as we made our way to the dance floor. We danced the next 3 songs together. Then I danced with Hunter. A slow song came on, and Steph came to take back her man. I found myself in Jeff's arms.  
  
*Adam's view  
  
"Look at Jeff." I said, pointing at Jeff and Jacy.  
  
"I don't think they can get any closer. How can she breathe?" Matt asked. Am I a star beneath the stairs? Am I a ghost upon the stage? Am I your anything? The song played on.  
  
"I know. They could use some breathing room. Look they can get closer!" I laughed as Jeff pulled Jacy even closer than they already were.  
  
*Akiko's view  
  
Jeff pulled me closer than we already were. Being in his arms is like being in heaven! He is just so sweet and caring, and so fun to be with.  
  
"Jeff, the song's over." I whispered in his ears.  
  
"I don't care. It's never going to be over in my mind." He whispered back. We danced for a few more minutes and finally I pulled away.  
  
"Let's go sit down."  
  
"Okay." I said as he led me to the table. "Where's Steph and Hunter?"  
  
"They left about a minute ago. They went back to the hotel." Adam said, while poking Jeff in the side.  
  
"Stop, Adam! It ain't funny!" Jeff said, squirming.  
  
"Shimatta!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Damn it! My keys are in Steph's room!" I translated, grabbing my cell. I dialed Steph's cell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello?" Steph said, sounding very annoyed.  
  
"Steph?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The keys to my apartment are in your hotel room."  
  
"Too bad, huh? Find a place to crash and I'll give you your keys tomorrow at the arena."  
  
"Okay, I guess. See ya tomorrow."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's wrong?" Jeff asked me.  
  
"Steph refuses to take time out of Hunter. I need a place to stay, Jeffy."  
  
"You got it. You can stay with me. I'm cool with it."  
  
"Jeff! Amies and me are leaving. If you want a ride back, I suggest you come with us now." Matt shouted from the door.  
  
"Do you want to leave now?" Jeff asked me.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Okay! Hang on! We're coming!" 


	8. 8

"Tell me again why Jacy is coming with us?" Amy asked.  
  
"Steph has my keys and she won't take time out of Hunter."  
  
"And I offered her a place to stay." Jeff finished. I leaned against him as he stroked my hair.  
  
"Okay. But don't you think it would be better for Jacy to get a hotel room?" Matt asked as he pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"Why?" Jeff asked. "She only needs the room for tonight."  
  
"Look, we've tried to be subtle about this, but Matt and I object to you spending every night with one another. You hardly know each other, and get you have already spent both nights she's been here, together." Amy said, sounding extremely bossy.  
  
"Amy, why can't you be happy for me?" Jeff shouted, getting out of the car. "I've finally found someone that I love and you want me to stay away from her?" He yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the building.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Matt's view  
  
"Why did you say that?"  
  
"Because I was right! You know it was! You were just too scared to say that to him, Matt. Someone needs to set that boy straight!"  
  
"No. I wasn't going to say that to him. All I was trying to do was make sure they didn't get in trouble with Vince. I'm happy that they found each other. Sure, they're moving fast but who cares? They're in love!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Love! Hah! They've know each other for 2 days!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Akiko's view  
  
"You said you loved me." I said quietly as we sat on his bed.  
  
"I think I do."  
  
"You think."  
  
"I'm not for sure. I just feel as if I know you, like really know you. It sounds corny but I really do."  
  
"I feel the same way, Jeffy. I just love to be around you. If I had a wish, I would wish to always be with you. You shouldn't be mad at Matt and Amy. They're just looking out for you. They don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I know." He said, reaching over to kiss me. The kiss started out innocent, and then got deeper and soon I could feel his hand creeping under my shirt. All of a sudden, he pulled away. "We should get some sleep." He said, quietly.  
  
"Jeff, why did you stop?"  
  
"I thought that you wouldn't want to go so fast."  
  
"Or so you thought." I said, straddling him.  
  
I woke up the following morning, lying next to Jeff.  
  
"Jeff?" I said, nudging him.  
  
"Huh?" He asked, rolling over.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Umm…8:31. Why?"  
  
"Kuso! We're supposed to be at the arena at 9:30."  
  
"I don't want to get up." He said, giving me a kiss. KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"I'll get it, Jeff." I said, wrapping the sheets around me. I made my way to the door. I opened the door to see Matt and Amy standing there.  
  
"Umm… Did we come at a bad time?" Matt asked, looking embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, sorta. Give us 2 minutes." I said, closing the door.  
  
"Who was it?" Jeff asked, pulling his pants on.  
  
"Matt and Amy. Let them in when I get into the bathroom." I said, grabbing my clothes, I made my way to the bathroom.  
  
"Hi Matt!" I heard Jeff shout as he opened the door. I showered and threw my clothes on.  
  
"I'll be back." I said, giving Jeff a quick kiss. "I'm gonna go down to Steph's room and get a change of clothes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Stephanie?" I called, knocking on her door.  
  
"Hang on!" She shouted. The door flew open and Steph nearly fell on me. "Crap! Oh, hi, Jacy. What's up? Did you find a place to stay? Cause I feel bad about blowing you off."  
  
"Its cool. I'm actually here to get a change of clothes. I think I left all of the stuff we bought yesterday here."  
  
"Yeah. Come on in. Where'd ya stay last night?"  
  
"Hi Hunter. I stayed with Jeff." I replied following her in.  
  
"Urmm." Hunter grunted waving, and not looking up from the TV.  
  
"Really now? Details?"  
  
"We unmmadummmlommve."  
  
"What?" She asked, handing me a bag.  
  
"I'll tell you in a bit. Can I change in your bathroom?"  
  
"Yeah. Go ahead." I changed into a baby tee and a pair of jeans. I pulled on a pair of combat boots to finish the look. I yanked my hair into a messy bun.  
  
"What's wrong?" Steph asked me. "You look like there's something on your mind."  
  
"Actually, there is. What's with Amy? She doesn't like me very much and she is so against me and Jeff."  
  
"I'm not sure. We need to get to the arena."  
  
"Okay." 


	9. 9

We headed to the arena, Jeff and me sitting in the front. Matt and Amy sat in the backseat. Jeff was driving but he was paying me more attention then he was the road.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah, bro?"  
  
"Mind keeping your eyes on the road instead of on Jacy?"  
  
"He's right you know. If you turn to look at me again, I'll kiss Jay!" I said, knowing that it would annoying him.  
  
"You wouldn't!" He cried turning to look at me.  
  
"You just did it again!"  
  
"Sorry!" He cried, turning back to the road. "Please don't kiss Jay, baby! I promise I won't do it again!"  
  
"Too late!" I said, messing with him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jay!" I yelled when I spotted him and Adam making their way to the waiting area, where we were waiting for our cue to go to the ring. I ran over and kissed him long and hard. He just stood there looking confused. Jeff started to pout as Matt laughed his head off.  
  
"Hey! Not fair! She's my girlfriend!" Jeff shouted.  
  
"I told'ya to pay attention to the road!" I yelled coming back to Jeff's side.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Jay asked, confused.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NO CHANCE… Vince McMahon's music played as he made his way to the ring.  
  
"Now that the Alliance has been destroyed. I would like to call my children, Shane and Stephanie to the ring, right here to this very ring, tonight on RAW. I would also like to call my business partner, Ric Flair to the ring as well." I watched from the back as my friends went to the ring. "As you know, Stephanie, Shane. You two are not my only children." He announced as gasps and shouts surrounded the arena, Steph had a look of disbelief on her face. "Your sister, my precious adopted daughter has returned from Tokyo. That's right, Jacy McMahon has come back!" CLICK CLICK BOOM! Saliva blared into the speakers as I took a deep breath and walked out to the stage. I stopped for a second and continued down the ramp and into the ring. There, I struck my ritual pose as cameras flashed from all over the arena.  
  
"Hello, Steph. Miss me?" I asked in an icy voice.  
  
"This isn't true! You aren't back!" She started to yell.  
  
"Face the facts! I'm back and there isn't anything you can do! Think you were so smart to talk daddy and mom into sending me to Japan, didn't you? Send 4 year old Jacy to boarding school in Japan so you can be Daddy's little girl. So you could be the Billion-Dollar Princess. Thought you would never see me again, did you?" I yelled into the microphone I was holding. "Well, you've never been so wrong in your life!"  
  
"Daddy's Favorite Princess is home! And the McMahon name will live on in sports-entertainment! See, I don't have a 50-50 partner, because, Nature Boy, you forgot about my special little girl." He said, putting his arms around me.  
  
"Don't touch me!" I screamed, shoving him away. "I'm your favorite and yet I never saw you and never heard from you and you left me in Japan!"  
  
"Princess, I was just protecting you…"  
  
"From what? I'm 23! I'm not a little girl. I couldn't even come back to America! You never sent me money except for the things that were absolutely necessary!"  
  
"It doesn't matter! You're here now. Let me finish what I was saying to my partner here. You were correct to think that I gave 50% of my stocks to the kids, because I did. 12 percent to Stephanie, 13 percent to Shane, and 25 percent to Jacy. You, my friend, only own 25% of my company! I have more say in the WWF then you ever will!" He finished as the three looked on in astonishment.  
  
"If what you say is true, then I own ¼ of the WWF." I repeated.  
  
"That's right!"  
  
"Then I could sell to Flair." I stated to see what his reaction would be.  
  
"But, b-but, you wouldn't do that to your dear old dad." He stammered.  
  
"You're right. I wouldn't. Because if I did, then Stephanie would win. And that will never happen." I said. I dropped the mic and left the ring.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You did great!" Jeff yelled as I got backstage. He pulled me into a big hug.  
  
"Thanks, babe. We gotta go. We still have to shoot that thing."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I stood there, waiting for the signal to walk on screen for the promo. The camera guy gave the signal and I threw the door open.  
  
"Old man, I've some rules that I want instated!" I shouted, slamming some papers onto Vince's desk. "First, I want to be able to make matches. I want to wrestle. And I don't follow orders from anyone!"  
  
"That's great, but I mean, you aren't the commissioner. You have to follow him."  
  
"Wrong! He follows me. Moms gave me permission to hire the new commissioner, since Foley quit. The Commish follows orders from me and the wrestlers follow my rules as well."  
  
"Well,…"  
  
"Take it or I sell." I threatened.  
  
"Done."  
  
"Good." I said, leaving the room. I walked down the halls, still in mid- promo. I spotted the Hardyz discussing plans to obliterate the Dudleys. "Hello, boys." I said, stopping to greet them. "Jacy McMahon." I said, holding my hand out to them.  
  
"Matt Hardy and my brother, Jeff." Matt said, shaking my hands.  
  
"I'm Lita." Amy said, latching herself onto Matt. "Do you mind? We're sorta strategizing."  
  
"Not at all. I'll leave you alone. Bye, Matt. Bye cutie." I said, running my fingers down Jeff's arm as I turned to leave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Again, I stood behind the curtain, waiting for my music so I could make my way to the ring. CLICK CLICK BOOM! The song blasted through the arena. I walked down the ramp as the fans cheered me on.  
  
"Hello everyone. As you know, I am here to announce the new WWF Commissioner. So…" I never finished because Stacy K. (Duchess of Dudleyville) came down the ramp and interrupted me.  
  
"Look sweetheart. You may be Vinnie Mac's daughter, but the wrestlers are my territories. My men. You don't ever touch Jeff Hardy again."  
  
"Funny. I didn't see your name on him anywhere."  
  
"Doesn't matter. He's my man!"  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, the new, but old Commissioner is Shawn Michaels! The Heartbreak Kid!" I revealed. The crowd got on its feet as HBK came down to the ring. As I was greeting him, Stacy attacked me. I flipped her over my back and out of the ring where she landed on her back. "I'll see you in the ring tonight!" 


	10. 10

I changed into my wrestling gear and sat there in the Hardy Boyz dressing room, waiting for someone to come get me for my match. Jeff and Matt were talking about heading back to Cameron. KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
"Come in!" Matt yelled from where he was sitting.  
  
"Jacy? Come talk to me." Steph said sitting her head in.  
  
"Okay. Jeffy, tell whoever's coming to get me that I'm in Steph's room."  
  
"Ok. Bye, sweetie." He said, not looking up from his magazine.  
  
"What's up, Steph?"  
  
"You were going to tell me details about last night."  
  
"Oh yeah! Well, while we were headed back t the hotel, Amy started bitching about Jeff and me. He got pissed off and yelled at her. Something about him finally finding the love of his life and her not being happy for us. We went up to his room and talked. One thing lead to another and we ended up making love."  
  
"That is so sweet! You two are so perfect together. So cute and stuff."  
  
"You and Hunter, too."  
  
"Jacy?" Lillian Garcia said as she stuck her head into the room. "Your match is in 7 minutes. You're needed at the curtain."  
  
"Thanks." I got up and gave Steph a hug before heading to the area.  
  
"Jacy, you ready?" Stacy asked, while we were waiting for our music.  
  
"Not really, but that doesn't matter." Two minutes later I was in the ring, striking my pose.  
  
The match started with Stacy slapping me. I was in control of the match until I got on the top rope to pull a Solarsault, borrowed from Norina. She knocks into the rope and I fall. Stacy starts to beat me up and flings me into the rope. I bounce off and hit her with a clothesline. As she gets up, I give her a Star Flip. I pin her for the 1-2-3. I celebrate and as I do so, the Dudleys come out and attack me. Stacy calls for the tables and as D-von goes get them, the Hardy Boyz come out and save me. The show goes into commercials as Jeff picks me up and carries me backstage. In the ring, Stacy has a look of disbelief on her face. The Dudleys lay beaten.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next eight months, I traveled with the WWF picking up wins after wins. And fans along the way. Jeff and I feel more and more in love. Usagi got her wedding together and Matt, Jeff, Steph, Amy, Hunter, and I were flying to Japan to be at her wedding. 


	11. 11

"Aki-chan!" Usagi screamed as we entered the airport. "You're here!"  
  
"Usagi! You look so pretty!" I yelled, running to hug her.  
  
"You've changed so much!" She said, commenting about my 'new' look. I had dyed my auburn hair to black and added midnight blue streaks. I had gotten myself a nice tan and a tattoo on my lower back. "Which one is Jeff?" She asked indicating to the WWF Superstars behind me.  
  
"The one that MINA KEEPS HITTING ON!" I hinted to Mina, as she continued to hit on him. "Mina! That's my boyfriend!"  
  
"Sorry, Akiko. He's cute. You have good taste." She said, as he stood there turning red.  
  
"I can't believe Meatball Head is getting married tomorrow!" Chibi-Usa shouted when we got into the cars.  
  
"DON"T CALL ME THAT!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day! Before the wedding  
  
"Aki-chan? May I speak to you?" Ami asked. We were all helping Serena get ready for her wedding.  
  
"Of course!" I replied, following her into my old room. "What is it?"  
  
"Remember that time you told me to look for the girl named Jacy Adams?"  
  
"Yes. Have you found something?"  
  
"Yes. Jacy Adams was orphaned in 1985. She was in a car with her mother. A drunk driver hit them and her mother was killed. She was sent to a hospital where it was discovered that she had amnesia. I had to piece things together, but I have visited her old apartment and I found pictures. I found Jacy Adams."  
  
"Really? That's great! I can tell Jeff now! Where is she?"  
  
"Aki… You are Jacy Adams. I found a picture much like the one of you and the boy. You and Jeff were best friends as children. You are Jacy Adams."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jeff, I found Jacy Adams."  
  
"What! You did!" He yelled in excitement. "Where? When can I see her?"  
  
"In a little bit." I said, leading him to an empty room. Serena and Darien had just left for their honeymoon and we were on clean up crew. "Wait here and I'll go get her." I left the room for a few minutes and returned.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked confused.  
  
"She's right here." I said, crying. I pulled out my locket and showed him the picture.  
  
"The boy in the picture." He said quietly. A few moments later, I realized he was crying as well. For the first time ever, I heard him say, "Jacy Adams, I love you." 


End file.
